Inner Strenght
by XxSapphire-nymphxX
Summary: Hinata always put herself down.She carried the burden of her father tring to shape her into what she's not and the clan elders wanting her gone.Her confidence is at a low until a spirt comes along and shows Hinata whats under her skin..Her inner strenght.


**Me:hello again people new story uploaded**

**Random dude:you writing another story**

**me:heck yea!.. i can't let it sit there in my head and rot**

**Random girl:but you like so cant write well..**

**Me:that may be true but i'll get better : (**

**Random dude:psst..yea**

**Me:all my hopes and dreams..flushed down the drain..*sigh* take it away zetzu *walks away***

**Zetzu:Sappy does not** own naruto

**Me:*from emo corner* on with the story**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE:<p>

CHUNIN EXAMS

0000000000**00000000000**0000000000

"Your weak. Just a piece of trash that hides behind her father for protection"

_That's all I am to you? A piece of trash._

"You murderer" His cold smooth voice spat that sentence out like it was the most deadly of poisons

_I did nothing wrong! _I felt this anger build up inside of me. Scratching at the bars of it's cage wanting to be free. It's funny that my silent prayers have been answered and at that moment I didn't know if to be grateful..

or scared..

"Your destiny has been decided" he started walking across the battle ring I remember that look he gave me. A look of pure hatred. That look never fitted him "Today you will pay for your crimes"

_heh 'today' and 'pay' rhymes...sorta... _I tried my best to avert my attention away from him. He was getting to my head and it made my skin boil with anger. I knew something was in me. Something was trying to get out. I slowly got up from the face-down position he leveled me too and without a command my lips moved on its own "W-who are you?" My voice was only a mere whisper. It didn't go unnoticed as I heard gasp fill the arena

"Oh so the weakling could still talk" I could just feel his smirk as he kept walking to my form. My body screamed for me to drop on the floor and play dead he will leave me alone how funny of me to think that but unfortunately my mouth had its own personality that day.

" Who are you to tell me that my destiny has been decided.." ouch that came out colder than expected.

"What did you say" he said through clenched teeth

_WHATS WRONG WITH _YOU_ NEJI!_ … Correction fake Neji that plastic mold was just a poorly made version of my cousin... He will never hurt me like that.

He long since stop walking to me and his fist were tightly balled up. Something in the back of my head told me this was my chance. Running up to him with new found speed I put two delicate fingers on his fore head. A lavender-blue glow brightened the arena then everything went dark. A few 'HINATA'S' were heard as both me and Neji figures fell to the floor.

I reappeared in a field of lilacs and lilies it smelled just like my mom did I looked at my hands w-what_ did I do?._Some movement not so far from me caught my attention.._Neji_

I walked towards him "What did you do?" He asked

"i-i don't k-know" _This is bad_

He tackled me to the floor with a kunai to my neck. Purple and white flower petals flew around us. _Very bad_

"How do you not know what you did" He was getting angrier by the second I could tell.

"My b-body was m-moving on its own" my eyes were tearing I was so soft "I'm sorry"

"Tsk..." he got off of me and walked away "I'm s-sorry Neji"

"Would you shut-up. Sorry is all you can say." he turned to me"You think sorry could fix everything. Sorry is just a word used to cover up someone else mistakes it has no power! It cant get us out of here. It cant make me free of this stupid seal! And it sure as hell cant bring my father back!" his byakugan activated on its own.

"Do y-you think y-y-you was the only one w-who went through t-the pain of losing someone special" I looked at him in his eyes "5 days...5 god forsaking days Neji! I would do nothing but sit in my room and cry. My mother died right after she gave birth to Hanabi but you don't see me parading around blaming my sister for her death.. do you!"

"You know nothing.."

"Don't be stubborn Neji I know the pain your going through to well. I let the memories go and all the pain all the hatred went away" he was crying I could tell "are you crying Neji-nii"

He wiped his eyes "no.. Th-there's just something in my eyes" _That's the Neji I know_. "I thought I was the one that trip on my words" I let something that sounded like a giggle escape my lips Neji head snapped towards me"Its been some time since I heard you laugh"

"Its been some time since I seen you smile"

"Touche" again something in the back of my head was telling me how to get out of here and the power I felt earlier crept back to its cage.

"Neji-nii I know how to get out of here"

"Then do it" I looked at him and nodded. A few hand signs later we were back in the arena surrounded by our friends.

"Hinata thank god are you OK" I swear Kurenai could be like a mom sometimes

"I'm fine sensei" I felt relieved I restored a relationship

"Hyuga Hinata are you willing to continue this fight"Genma asked me

"There's n-no need" I got up and stood infront of Neji "i forfeit" I think it was shock that ran across his face as well as everyone else. I held a hand out to him "congratulations nii-san" he took it and I pulled him into a hug "you deserved it"

another trace of shock

I felt so happy that day though I failed the chunin exams nothing could rune it not even a PMSing Hyuga head that I went home to that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*still from emo corner*end story<strong>

**Zetzu:REVIEW so** she can get out **her emo corner **and write a new** chapter**


End file.
